Bride TBD
by earlgreynightmares
Summary: Katherine wants to break up a wedding, and Hayley just wants child support. But when these two meet each other and decide to conspire together in an epic plan to break up Elejah, feelings switch in this heartwarming, feel good story. Ships: Klaroline, Bonkai vs Kennett, the rest... well, you'll have to find out
1. Chapter 1

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Katherine screeched, slamming the magazine down on her desk.

Only a few things shocked Katherine Pierce, and those few things usually had to deal with terrible outfits. After seeing the world and going from a fashion model to top tier editor, she had a lot of weird and usually uncomfortable experiences already. But this took the cake.

"CAROLINE! ENZO! You both better come here NOW!"

Her interns came rushing into the room as soon as she screeched. The two of them both came in last year, and she couldn't help but keep them around because of their wit and blunt attitudes. True, they were becoming more of friends than her employees, but they were two of the most genuine people she had ever met and she liked to keep them close at hand when things like _this_ happened.

"Yes Ms. Pierce," Caroline ran to sit the chair in front of her employer's desk and did her best innocent school girl voice as she sat down, clasping her hands together. That usually was what she did when she was convinced she was in trouble.

Meanwhile, Enzo's reaction was completely different. He was still at the doorway when he said "Jesus, Katherine. You would think you were dying in here. Ever thought of toning it down?" He was awarded with glares from the two ladies.

"Sit. Down. Enzo," she gritted through her teeth. He rolled his eyes and took a seat in the orange egg chair adjacent to Caroline's.

The room was bright from Katherine's back wall, which was just a window. It was a very chic and modern room, because you couldn't expect anything else from Katherine Pierce. Posters from magazine spreads littered the rest of the walls, which were so white that they were almost fluorescence. She usually had people take off their shoes before walking on her precious Italian rug, but right now she was just a bit too distracted.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked them, seeming considerably less enraged than she actually was. Caroline started to bite her lip, exchanging glances with Enzo, who was beginning to look equally as worried.

"Well, we already called a man to fix the coffee machine, Katherine. If you need espresso..."

"This is not about the damned coffee machine," Katherine finally exploded, before taking a minute to calm herself down. She wordlessly handed them the magazine.

On the cover was her ex-boyfriend Elijah Mikaelson, heir to Mikaelson Corporation. It appeared that he was getting married. To her. Wait- not her. Just the bootleg version.

Her secretaries exchanged more frantic glances, neither of them able to form words. Finally, Caroline spoke up.

"Well, we just assumed you already knew. She is _your_ sister after all."

"My estranged sister who apparently is going after _my_ leftovers. Engaged? I didn't even know the two were dating."

Elijah and Katherine had a complicated history. For two years she entertained a on and off relationship with the socialite, until they finally split a year and a half ago. In the end, her attitude was too much for him, and she didn't agree with his persistent morality. Since their split, which was considerably amicable, the two haven't had much contact with one another. Well. He could have at least called her and told her he was marrying her sister.

Enzo picked up the magazine and looked at the cover. "Look on the bright side. Your ass is much better than hers."

Caroline rolled her eyes at her coworker. "That's Enzo's way of saying that you shouldn't worry about Elena and Elijah. She's never been a particularly good sister anyways. Honestly I'm not surprise by this at all."

Katherine sunk back into her chair. "Yeah, whatever," she muttered. "Where is Bonnie right now?"

Bonnie was another one of the interns she became close to. There was something enchanting about the girl, who was fiercely stubborn yet undeniably loyal.

"Interviewing Rebekah Mikaelson, like you asked her to," Caroline replied, evidently not putting two and two together. Katherine sighed, face palming herself for not remembering.

"Well tell her to come back here pronto. She's wasting her time on that family, and I need her here, anyways."

"Bennett'll be pissed if you pull her from her first field interview," her British employee quipped.

"Well I refuse to publish that story," Katherine haughtily told them. "If they're going to slum with my wannabe, so be it. I won't mutter another peep about them. We'll see how good that'll be for business." She went back to looking at the papers on her desk, flipping through a proposal for buying a new headquarters for Pierce Magazine, and approving some new magazine spreads.

She was not going to think about her stupid twin sister and her stupid ex. No, Katherine knew she was hotter and more relevant than they'd ever be. And if Elijah wanted to pretend he wasn't having a complex and Elena was convinced she wasn't the world's greatest bitch, fine by her. She was going to enjoy being rich, single, and 24 in New York City.

"You guys can leave now," she said as she looked over her latest proposal. "And take _this_ with you. Burn it. Shred it. And someone call the future Mrs. Mikaelson and tell her that I'm happy she managed to get over Elijah's erectile dysfunction and he got over her paper personality." Katherine smirked. "After that, my work is done. I hope their happy. They both deserve someone who's equally as self righteous and whiny."

Katherine's interns left the room and she took a sip of her ice coffee. She wasn't going to think about this. No, she wasn't going to think about it at all.

* * *

"Thank you /so much/ Ms. Mikaelson. This has been such a memorable experience. I'm truly glad you were my first interview." Bonnie Bennett shook hands with the woman in front of her, who was lounging on a dark velvet couch in her white suit.

"Any time, Bonnie. And call me Rebekah. I admit, I was a little reluctant when I realized _whose_ magazine you were coming from, but I did genuinely enjoy this."

Bonnie smiled. During the interview, she did sense some bad blood between the Rebekah and Katherine, and she had a feeling she knew exactly why. "Off the mic, Katherine's not the worst person. Sure she's... tyrannical, manipulative, discouraging, and a bit of a sociopath, but she knows what she's doing when it comes to fashion."

Rebekah shrugged. "I suppose. But it seems like she doesn't know what she's doing when it comes to my brother. Really, the woman left my brother torn up for months." Rebekah's speech became more passionate. "But apparently my brother cannot get enough of the Petrova's and decided while he was brain dead to get engaged to one." Rebekah shot Bonnie a fake smile. "But that's absolutely none of _my_ business. No, I'm supposed to let my brother ruin his life because if I don't I'm considered 'belligerent'. Can you believe that?"

For some reason, Bonnie could. "Well, good luck with that. If it's any consolation I just got a text from my roommate saying that Katherine freaked out."

Rebekah smirked, but not for long before the two heard crying from the distance. Rebekah's roommate Hayley came in, holding a baby.

"Rebekah can you please feed her? I need to go to work like... now and I just simply don't have time."

As the air filled with a pungent scent, Bonnie and Rebekah exchanged looks. "Are you sure that's what she wants?" the Brit drawled. "Because she smells putrid."

"I think this is my cue to leave," Bonnie said while giving Rebekah one last handshake. As soon as the door closed, Hayley placed Hope on the couch before she fell on it, defeated.

"I'm just out of it today, Bex."

"I reckon you've heard the news."

"Yes," Hayley groaned. "I mean, I have no place to say what Elijah should do, but it still sucks."

Rebekah gave her a pat on the shoulder. "You have the right to hurt, Hayley. I mean, it's hard to care for someone still when they're moving on. But still, you have more important things to worry about than my brother. Like your baby. I highly suggest you change her know otherwise my nose may commit suicide."

"I have work Rebekah!"

"Work can wait. Change the child. I love helping you out but there are some tasks that I refuse to do."

Hayley rolled her eyes and put Hope on her changing bed. She looked into her baby's bright blue eyes and blonde hair. How was she going to keep this up? Rebekah would eventually put two and two together. She had no choice but to tell her friend of her suspicions.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to kick me out?"

"It depends... did your baby barf on my shoes? Because then we may have an issue."

Hayley was silent until she finished putting on Hope's new diaper. She picked the newborn up and took her seat next to Rebekah.

"Look, I just want you to know that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I needed to be sure before I told you the news. And okay, I'm still not _positive_ but there is absolutely no other possibility, and..."

"For God's sake, spit it out."

Hayley took a deep breath and started playing with her daughter's hands instead of making eye contact with her friend.

"Well, remember how I wasn't sure about Hope's father?"

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Have you found him?"

"Look, during the summer I spent with you and your family in the Hamptons... well, one night I became really drunk. Like extremely drunk. And Elijah was pushing me away, as per usual. I was frustrated and annoyed and a bit desperate. And I ended up talking with Klaus. And then more than talking with Klaus. And a year later, I have a daughter who happens to look more like him than she looks like me."

Rebekah's eyes were wide, and Hayley was mute. She didn't know what to expect from her best friend, which made her completely nervous. On the normal occasion, Rebekah was quite predictable. You knew when she was going to burst or when she was going to shrug something off. But right now, she just gave Hayley a blank stare.

"So you're saying..."

"Yes. Klaus is my daughter's child."

Rebekah sat up, looking at the smiling baby. "You're a complete dunce."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know how much better of a life Hope could live? You wouldn't have to work some dead end job for nickels if my brother had anything to do with it. Hope's life could be so much... better than this Hayley. _Your_ life could be so much better." Her child's godmother was screaming, absolutely furious with her.

"I can't believe you are letting _my _niece live like this. What kind of mother are you?"

"_Excuse me?_"

Suddenly, Rebekah's face lit up. "Bloody hell... I'm her aunt. I'm not only her godmother, I'm her aunt. I'm her aunt," she beamed as she picked up the infant, who was beaming back at her. "But serious talk, call my brother. He will treat my _niece_ like a princess.

The brunette sighed. "Who said he would help me out with the finances anyways? Your brother is one of the biggest playboys in the scene. He probably has thousands of women claiming to have his baby."

"Well, you said you were sure."

"And I am."

"So _tell him_. He needs to know about his daughter. Do a bloody DNA test if you have to. But I can't allow you to keep this big of a secret from my brother."

"I will. I just need the right time. I can't just call him on the phone, reminisce about old times, and just drop a daughter bomb on him."

Rebekah looked pensive, and sat back in her couch. "Well, I agree. You need to tell him in person. But right now he's in India so it may be a tad bit difficult. But the minute he steps foot in the States, you tell him. Promise?"

Hayley nodded her head. "Well anyways, I need to get to work. I am going to be extremely late."

Rebekah scoffed. "Honey, you're officially a Mikaelson now. Rule One is that we don't do real work. We hire people to do the real work for us and play the role of the figure heads. Quit your job- there is so much for us to discuss. Like for example, since she's officially family you can't keep resisting my offer to buy her a new wardrobe. I was thinking that if we go with the classic pink theme..."

_Well, _Hayley thought. _Having her daughter live up to her family name was sure going to be interesting._

* * *

**HOLA! My second fanfiction, _Bride TBD _is here! I've had this idea tucked away for quite awhile, and I'm so excited to execute it! I will be updating Tuesdays and Thursdays, and hopefully more frequently in the future :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine walked up to her favorite barista with a smirk on her face. And luckily, he was expecting his usual customer. He handed her the paper cup.

"A cappuccino with double foam and half a packet of Sweet-and-Low, just like you like it," the blonde said with a goofy smile.

"You're a darling Matt," she said, taking a sip before putting her drink back on the counter. "However... I was in the mood for an americano today. With the slightest hint of vanilla and a spoonful of cinnamon."

The former high school quarterback rolled his eyes. "I see what you're trying to do here. Trying to put me to work."

Katherine eyed him up and down. "Oh honey, you will definitely know when I want you to work."

The model winked before walking off and going to her usual seat, waiting for Matt to call out her name. It had been a week since she found out about her sister and her ex, and she thought she was taking it well. For example, instead of having half a bottle of vodka for lunch, she settled for a salad and espresso. Her mind was completely cleansed from the subject.

She took a bite of her salad and started reading her magazine, some of the only true literature left in America. She was having a lunch meeting with Bonnie, and insisted on paying because her intern was completely _pissed._

Bonnie did not handle her interview being cut well. In fact, she might have cursed Katherine's whole entire family and first born child, and she possible may have called her employer a power-hungry leech. But since Katherine was the mature one in the situation, she invited the intern for a friendly chat.

At last, Bonnie arrived in a less heated mood.

"Before you say anything Katherine, I promise you that I am truly sorry. I... was in the moment. I'll work extra hours. Hell, I'll even scrub the floors. I just really need this job," she exclaimed, completely defeated.

Katherine stared at her as she took another bite of her salad. "Bonnie, I'm not going to fire you. You are arguably one of the smartest- if not _the_ smartest- person currently in the company. I know how much that article meant to you, however I still refuse to publish it." Bonnie attempted to interrupt, but Katherine stopped her. "But, I do have one more spot open for junior writer, and I think you deserve it."

Bonnie's jaw dropped to the floor as she stared at her boss. "Wha... are you serious?!"

"The position is yours, Bonnie. /But/, to secure this position, I'm putting you on one field test."

"Anything," Bonnie quickly interjected. "Anything you tell me to do, I'll do it."

"You need to document the wedding between Elijah and Elena."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you really that threatened by their relationship?

Katherine crossed her arms and scoffed. "Please. I'm not _threatened_ in anything where Elena Gilbert is concerned. I'm hotter, richer, and a hell of a lot more fun than she is. And I don't run to the first rich boy with obvious attachment issues to my sister who wants to support my dying acting career. I will always be relevant, and the only reason they're famous right now is because of _me_, not the other way around. That being said, our main buyers are teenage girls, who are idealistic idiots, and 25 year old women, who are just desperate for a love story, even if it will end with the worthless rich boy divorcing the gold digger. We can't let our target audience down, or they'll go elsewhere. Pierce Magazine must always be on top of the competition."

"So what I'm hearing is... you're threatened. That's cool. I'll do the story. But you don't pay me enough for me to buy a ticket to Cali so..."

"I'm having my secretary book it now. You'll leave tomorrow."

Matt came up to the table with Katherine's drink. "For my favorite customer."

The brunette smiled, tucking a $20 in his back pocket as he turned to leave.

"Anyways, Bonnie, you're free to go. Better start packing. That article's not going to write itself."

Bonnie beamed. "Thank you again Katherine. I could hug you right now, but I'm assuming you don't want me to wrinkle that Louis Vuitton jacket."

Katherine shook her head no, and her intern bounced out of the door. She continued reading her magazine, up to an excellent post about how eating carrots boosts your appeal to the opposite sex. It wasn't a tip she needed, because duh, but she just loved the talent of her writers.

She was halfway through the article when she got a call Stefan Salvatore, a medical student at the University of Chicago who happened to be another one of her exes. He had been trying to contact her all week, and she ignored him simply because he reminded her of her crappy past with Elena.

During their sophomore year of high school, Elena began dating Stefan even though she knew about her sister's feelings for the boy. To counter this, Katherine started "dating" Damon Salvatore, Stefan's college age older brother who every girl in the school vied for. Katherine may have eventually tricked Stefan into bed with her, and Elena got revenge with Damon. A couple of fights later, Katherine ended up living in Connecticut with their father, John, while Elena remained in Virginia with her mother, their half-brother Jeremy, and their stepfather Alaric. They hadn't spoken since.

To say the Salvatores ruined their relationship would be an understatement. Although the boys had their spat, they were able to bounce back. But not Elena and Katherine. The two already had a strained relationship and the two boys just pushed them off of the edge. So when it came to Stefan and Damon Salvatore, Katherine tended to steer clear unless it was absolutely necessary to interact with them.

But Stefan was being persistent, so she finally picked up the phone (but not before rolling her eyes until they almost fell out of her head).

"Katherine! I've been trying to reach you."

"I'm aware. I just didn't feel like picking up. Make this quick. I have life to get back to."

"Well hello to you, too. I'm assuming you've got your invitation already. Does that mean you're not going...? Because if you change your mind, I kinda need a date still and if you wanna get back at Elena..."

She stopped him in the middle of his request. "What? My invitation?"

"Yes," Stefan told her. "The one that she sent out. And emailed. Don't you have a million dollar company or whatever? You should probably check your mail more often..."

"I check my mailbox daily and my emails at least once an hour," Katherine drawled. "Does this mean- I cannot believe that bitch. She invited _you_ but she didn't invite _me_ to her wedding."

"Oh..." Stefan said, his tone hinting how awkward he felt.

"I just have one question, Stefan," she said through her gritted teeth. Stefan hesitated to answer, but finally he asked to know what the question was.

"Was Damon invited?"

No response.

"Was Damon fucking Salvatore invited?"

Stefan sighed. "Ye-"

"Okay. Okay. I know all I need to know. Nice chat."

She hung up the phone, slamming it on the table. She understood why Elena wouldn't invite her, but inviting the Salvatore brothers? Did she really want to slap Katherine in the face that badly. Well, if she Elena wanted to hurt her, she was going to have to do it with her disgusting nails and weak punches. Because all of a sudden, Katherine Pierce had an urge to pay her sister a nice visit.

* * *

"Hope, I love you sweetie but _stop crying_. Please. You are going to give me grey hair before I'm 30," Hayley said while rocking her baby, failing to make her fall asleep. It was four in the morning and she was beyond stressed out. She was in the mood for sandy beaches and a margarita, or even just a nap. But no, her daughter was being particularly fussy.

"Jesus Hayley," her roommate shouted from the other room. "Calm down the demon spawn. I need my beauty sleep."

"Do not call her that Rebekah!" she shouted back.

In a few seconds, her roommate was in her room, with messy hair and slightly ajar eyes.

"Well her father is Niklaus," Rebekah slurred, sitting next to Hayley. "Since it seems like I will be getting sleep like, never, I might as well tell you the good news. I meant to tell you earlier but you were passed out straight on your bed. And due to my schedule, you probably won't be seeing much of me tomorrow so-"

"Just spit it out," Hayley said, sighing. "It's 4 AM and I'm not in the mood for a lot of words."

"Fine." Rebekah took a lengthy pause, reconsidering what she was going to tell her friend. "You're going to Elijah's wedding."

Hayley, who was only half paying attention at first suddenly became completely alert. The usual grogginess from interrupted sleep was definitely gone as she widened her eyes at her roommate.

"What do you mean Rebekah?" she said, her voice laced with suspicion.

"Look, Nik is going to be in America for the month of the wedding ceremonies. But right after that, he's spending six months in South Korea. This is your only window! I've booked you a ticket for today."

"Today?! Rebekah-"

"Don't drop the 'I can't just leave my life behind for a month long vacation' excuse because face it Hayley, you don't have a life. Instead, you have a baby. Which you are definitely bringing with you. Besides, this will be good for you. I'll be there in a week or so once I wrap up loose ends, so I can watch Hope while you _relax_ for a change."

Hayley was convinced that Rebekah had finally lost it. She didn't even prepare what she would say to Klaus yet. And what about Elijah? She was dreading having to tell her ex flame that she slept with his brother, regardless of his current relationship status.

"I need more time than a day." Hayley placed Hope back in her crib, and walked around the nursery.

She remembered when she created this nursery. Rebekah insisted on helping, but she refused the offer. She wanted to create something for her baby girl that would give her hope. Hope of a better life, hope of a real family, hope of being better than Hayley had ever been. She wanted her daughter to know that she would always be loved. Regardless of whatever happened, her mother would always be there for her.

Somehow, she didn't think that was a gospel Klaus would live by.

She knew Klaus well. He was tyrannical, manipulative, and popular in tabloids for his escapades. Yes, he could give Hayley financial support but would that be enough for her daughter? Hope deserved more.

"What if he simply doesn't want to be a father, Rebekah? What do we do then? What happens if he rejects the idea and I'm stuck at the wedding proceedings of a man I once loved and his brother who denied my daughter? You know your brother as well as I do and you know he takes nothing seriously. I don't want to hurt my daughter."

She knew rejection better than anyone else, and she didn't want that for her daughter. Her whole entire life she had been in foster care, and she spent every second from birth to 18 thinking that she was unwanted. Thinking that she was lesser. Thinking that things would never look up.

And then she met Rebekah Mikaelson. Hayley started working as Rebekah's secretary, but the two bonded in a much deeper way that neither of them expected.

And then she "bonded" with two of Rebekah's brothers. Skip a bit more than a year, and this is where she was. Asking the Mikaelson family for even more handouts.

"I understand where your reluctance is coming from, Hayley." The blonde walked up to her friend, putting her hand on her shoulder. "But I know my brother. And believe it or not, family is the most important thing to him. He'll love Hope, once he actually believes you."

Hayley sighed, her head still spinning. She didn't really want to go. But she knew Rebekah would give her no choice. So she decided that for her daughter's sake, she needed to just suck it up.

"As long as there's scotch and free childcare."

* * *

**HELLO! Thank you guys for the overwhelming support. I hope you like this chapter!**

**LitLover101: I hope you like this chapter too! Okay honestly when I saw you reviewed this I internally died because you're literally my idol and I've followed you on a previous account of mine and loved EVERYTHING (I just have been too busy to start following back people yet X( but I will do that this weekend). Thank you for taking the time to comment and literally making my day. And yes, Enzo and Caroline just have a perfect dynamic and I think that they should have gotten a spinoff with Katherine but that may just be my opinion... Rebekah and Hayley are literally my favorite female friendship on TVD, because at least they actually care about each other and don't try to constantly screw each other over. I'm just upset new Rebekah isn't as close with Hayley. No spoilers - honestly, Elijah just has a _lot_ of decision making to do. I wish the best for him.**

**Chhavi: Thanks for commenting! That thought hadn't even crossed my mind honestly, but they would be SO good together. You're right. I'll start planning that fanfiction now. But for _Bride TBD_, I'm sorry but no. I planned this story a _while _ago and it has a clear endgame. But I'm kinda feeling a Katherine/Hayley roadtrip fanfiction... any takers?**

**Aml: I LOVE Kennett. They have real chemistry and Kol didn't completely ruin Bonnie's life. I still ship this despite the possibility of this couple being really bleak in the TVD/TO universe :(. As for Bonkai, I'm so torn because while you can't deny the chemistry, you also can't deny the fact Kai stabbed her twice and is the reason for her almost committing suicide. I think that this couple would definitely work in an AU universe or in a later season of TVD (season 7 and maybe IF they have a season 8?) but I don't want Bonnie to forgive him next episode. Maybe like mid season 7 so their relationship is natural, and not completely forced (the current state of Delena since the Nian break up... love Delena but the actor's personal issues are getting in the way of their characters' relationships)**

**PracticallyCharmed: Thank you so much! And thank you for supporting both of my stories! It means a lot :)**


End file.
